Shiveria
Shiveria ( , lit. Powderbowl), also known as The warmest community in the coldest land. is a location in the Snow Kingdom in Super Mario Odyssey. Its name and environment are based on the real world location of Russia, specifically the icy cold areas of Siberia. This is evidenced by the name (Shiveria), the nesting dolls on sale at the local Crazy Cap, and by the local performing a Cossack dance. This location is also based on Scandinavia, as the locals here are large harp seals in knitwear who live in wooden Scandinavian housing. The city's main inhabitants are notably the Shiverians. The ice cold realm of Shiveria in the Snow Kingdom will chill you to the core! Best wrap up warm. The primary currency of the Snow Kingdom are purple Snowflakes, however they also accept regular gold coins. Layout Culture/Economy THE sporting event is the Bound Bowl Grand Prix. Only Shiverians are allowed to participate, but when you watch a race, you COULD participate. Beyond racing, Shiverians are known for elaborate baked goods. Especially renowned is the Frost-Frosted Cake, which is very popular at weddings. By tradition, only the Shiverian Elder is allowed to make this extraordinary confection. Quick Facts *'Population': Middling *'Area': Deep, Wide *'Natives': Shiverians *'Currency': Snowflake *'Industry': Cakes, Racing *'Climate': Average 14°F (-10°C) Notable Locations *Shiveria Town *Icicle Cavern *Hollow Crevasse *Wind-Chill Cavern *Snowy Mountain *Snowline Circuit History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' When Mario first visits this kingdom, there is a blizzard occurring outside the town area, and the entrance to the Bound Bowl Grand Prix race area is blocked off. Mario must help the Shiverians open the entrance to the race area by collecting the four Power Moons located in the rooms around the race area's entrance. Once Mario collects all four of these Power Moons, the race area opens up, allowing Mario and the Shiverians to enter. Upon entering the race area, the player discovers that one of the racers is still in the waiting room. Mario goes to find the racer and captures him, allowing the player themselves to participate in the Bound Bowl Grand Prix race. If Mario successfully gets first place in the race, he will receive a Multi Moon, which (when collected) restores the Snow Kingdom to its former glory, getting rid of the blizzard outside the town, allowing the Shiverians to race on their race course peacefully and granting access to more Power Moons. Once Mario collects enough Power Moons, he can access the next kingdom - either the Seaside Kingdom (if the player has not visited it yet) or the Luncheon Kingdom (if both the Seaside and Snow Kingdoms have been visited). Brochure details A Frozen Land The Snow Kingdom is a world of ice and stow that freezes the body but dazzles the eyes. Stay alert, though—one bad step can drop you into the dangerously frigid sea. Despite the cold, the town of Shiveria is famous for its warm hospitality, and on clear days, the view can't be matched. A Warm Community Shiveria is a huge excavated settlement beneath the ice. It's warmer here than up above, but you'll want to bundle up all the same. Despite the cold, the cheerful Shiverians will thaw any traveller's frozen heart. And if you visit the center square, you'll see the fiery passion the Shiverians have for their traditional races. Take one look at the screens showing the action, and you'll be caught up in the excitement too! Bound Bowl Grand Prix THE sporting event is the Bound Bowl Grand Prix. Only Shiverians are allowed to participate, but when you watch a race, you COULD participate. Only Shiverian sturdiness could survive a race based on bounding violently through the course and crashing into one another. Be sure to see it if you get a chance! Icing and Racing Beyond racing, Shiverians are known for elaborate baked goods. Especially renowned is the Frost-Frosted Cake, which is very popular at weddings. By tradition, only the Shiverian Elder is allowed to make this extraordinary confection. What's more, they are specifically created as the grand prize for the Bound Bowl Grand Prix, so the only way to get one is to convince the winner to let you have it. Crevasse Menace Lurking in the local crevasses you may find a Bitefrost. These creatures move through the ice under their prey, then thrust upward, chomping. Caution (and jumping ability) is advised. Some Animals Brave the Cold When the weather is clear, you might spot a few animals making the best of the cold. Be sure to keep an eye out! Three Keys to the Kingdom # Swim only in short bursts if you like being warm enough to stay alive. # Dig for the gate to the town, which is frequently buried in the snow. # Bound your way through a race (build and species permitting). Power Moon locations *'01: The Icicle Barrier:' *'02: The Ice Wall Barrier:' *'03: The Gusty Barrier:' *'04: The Snow Mountain Barrier:' *'08: Shining in the Snow in Town:' *'12: Treasure in the Ice Wall:' Multi Moon locations #'05: The Bound Bowl Grand Prix:' Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey